Kanji Uchiha
by Digimongirl2
Summary: Here is a summary of my Oc's life


Well Kanji Uchiha's appearance is similar to her clan's stereotype. When she was little, she had semi-long black hair that reached just past her shoulders and was of average height. The only difference was that Kanji had the same bright blue eyes as her mother had. This changed when the Uchiha Massacre happened because she took her sisters eyes to show that her spirit will live on inside her the same as what Kakashi had done with Obito's Sharingan.

She was born in Konoha, she was known as the sister of Mikoto Uchiha, because of her sisters amazing Ninja skills. Her father was obviously an Uchiha and her mother was a part of the Furama clan. It was expected of Kanji to be an amazing Genjutsu-ist but she disappointed her father with her perforation to Ninjutsu and only used Genjutsu occasionally. She had learnt Medical ninjutsu from a young age by watching Princess Tsunade's Practices. (Note- because she replaces Rin I had to involuntary make her a medical ninja) Kanji's Summoning Jutsu is a Fox; this is due to her remarkable affinity with foxes and the ability to calm or befriend them instantly. Her favourite summon is a small orange fox called Celeste.

Before joining the Academy, Kanji had become best friends with the extraordinary Obito Uchiha and soon were joined by the hip. At a young age, they would try to awaken their Sharingans together, even though Obito didn't manage it till much later, and mess about or played pranks on Iruka Umino. Kanji and Obito joined the academy young this is were they met Kakashi Hatake and befriended him even though Obito weren't fond of him. As the same as Kakashi, they then graduated the academy at the age of five. The three then became Chuunin at the age of six but later on she became a Jonin at age 15. Their relationship became like team 7's. That then led to Obito and Kakashi's rivalism and the taunts of being an almighty Uchiha.

Obito's death affected her lots; she had lost her best friend. For the next three years, Kanji and Kakashi get even closer then they were before Obito's death, due to Kanji's guilt. Kanji always believed that it was her fault for Obito's death; she should not have got caught. Before the death of their Sensei's and his wife's death, Kakashi and Kanji start dating. However, she broke up with due to Kakashi unwillingly quitting Anbu and traveling with her to Suna.

At sixteen Kanji left Konoha. This was the outcome of curiosity and recent/upcoming events. The curiosity was of her Sharingan's power, the ability to control any Bijuu that looks into it and the curiosity of a different type of seal on a Jinchuuriki. The recent events pf the deaths of those closest to her: Obito had died and the death of her sensei and wife. She was close to Minato and Kushina. Kanji and Kushina would spend some of their days of together and do stuff like shopping or train together. She grew fond of Kushina and she became her idol.

She knew a bit about the nine tailed fox so a different Bijuu would have been fun. Then the upcoming events, she could feel it, the tension rising in her clan. Bloodlust was thick in the air and Kanji wanted no part in it. She had a suspicion, thanks to the rumours in the Leaf village, that a war may brake out between the Uchiha's and the Leaf village. She set off in search of a new Jinchuuriki. This is how it lead to Kanji meeting Gaara in the middle of his bloodlust episodes and could barely stop him. She then took Gaara in on the permission of the Kazekage and she stayed by his side for ten years.

After ten long years of happiness Gaara decided to disappear. Well he didn't he just went without telling Kanji. He received a secret A-rank mission that required him to the Leaf village Chuunin exams. (I know most of you would know this… XD) After a while of trying to find information she unfortunately found out his whereabouts. At first Kanji stayed away from the Leaf village after her family's funeral she made a promise to not return back, there were too many memories involved. In the end the anticipation triumphs and she finds Gaara near the end of his fight with Naruto. Towards the end of the fight she took Gaara a slight distance away from Naruto, while trying to lecture him about attacking comrades is wrong. After Gaara struggling in her arms tried to apologise to Kanji for the things he's done to her and Suna, Naruto being typical Naruto, he screamed questions asking who the hell she is. After obviously spotting the bright lemon hair she knew it was the fourth Hokage's son. So she replied with a,

"Wow, Naruto haven't you grown!"

That then obviously made him shout at her even more. Then purposely not answering the Blondes shouts she left Gaara with Temari and Kankuro.

When Kankuro and Temari took Gaara to a safe place, Kanji then joined herself in the Fighting. She fought the Sound ninja and tried to stay away from her sand friends. Kanji fights led to the arena, where she accidentally spotted into Kakashi. She was too nervous to mention anything to Kakashi or come to his aid. He looked like he could defend himself. So she kept her cloak tied up tight. Well the fighting continued until Kakashi mistaken Kanji for the Enemy Ninja. She had to then reveal herself to not get killed by Kakashi. At the end of the Fighting Kakashi convinced Kanji to come back to the Leaf village.

In the next three years, Kanji got married to Kakashi and then had an adorable baby boy Called Obito Hatake. (Named after their fallen Comrade) He had his mothers black hair but his father's spikiness and looked a lot like his father. As well as, Kanji became a Gennin instructor and had just help taught all of her students get to the Chuunin level. Through those years Kanji stayed close to Gaara and still visits him often.

Well this is the redo of my conclusion of Kanji Uchiha's life, Please if you are going to review this then please don't flame and call her Mary-sue. I just hate it when people do that. I don't mind constructive Criticism but some people are just plain mean… Enjoy

Oh and if you ask why a fox? It's because I have an obsession with them.


End file.
